U.S. Pat. No. 1,369,747 issued in 1921 to Thomas JORDAN, discloses a swing, consisting of a seat member 8 hanged to the horizontal top segment 4 of a door frame 1 by flexible suspenders 7. Each suspender 7 is connected to the door frame by a distinct C-shape clamp 6.
Canadian patent No. 549,839 issued in 1957 to Charles LAVOIE discloses a swing consisting of a seat 15 hanged to an H-shape mount 1 by suspenders 10, 12, 14. H-mount 1 is anchored to a ceiling 4 with a bolt 3 extending through central part 2 of mount 1.
A drawback in these prior art swing mounts is that, although generally satisfactory, they tend to loosen their anchoring under the strain of the continuous swinging motion of the seat. Indeed, this swinging load applies a translational bias to the swing mount, which often leads to progressive release (with time) of the mount--a safety hazard.